1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inflatable figures useful for consumer or commercial applications. More particularly, the invention relates to inflatable figures attached to a fan mechanism that supplies pressurized air to the interior cavities of such figures continuously during use. These inflatable figures can be displayed in yards, homes or businesses for seasonal decorating or other personal or business purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable figures have previously been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,431,729; 6,322,230; 6,186,857; 5,710,543; and 4,179,832. Such figures are often made from plastic, nylon or other similar materials or fabrics that are inflatable for display purposes but can be folded and stored in a reduced volume when deflated. Inflatable figures are often made to simulate people, fictional characters, animals, or inanimate objects. Some inflatable figures have interiors devoid of any apparatus and others are provided with interior baffles, lighting or other components or structures. Inflatable figures often comprise rings, loops or other similarly effective devices for attaching tethers, guys or tie-downs to stakes or anchors, depending upon the size, configuration, intended display site and possible exposure to wind.
Some inflatable figures are made of materials that are substantially impermeable to air and can be inflated, then sealed to prevent air loss during use. Vinyl plastic is often used in making such figures, but vinyl is relatively heavy and is susceptible to punctures and melting upon contact with heat sources such as internal lighting.
Other inflatable figures are attached to inflation fans that run continuously during use. This latter type of inflatable figures are typically made using lighter weight, semipermeable fabrics such as nylon. The figures can have an interior cavity that is substantially continuous except for the air inlet port; or can contain one or more access ports that can be selectively opened and closed; or can contain one or more vent ports that are open continuously but have a total cross-sectional area sufficiently restricted to permit the figure to inflate and remain in some state of inflation during use. Examples of vented figures are the so-called xe2x80x9cundulating figuresxe2x80x9d having vented extremities that alternately fill and collapse to simulate motion.
In the past, inflatable figures having attached base units comprising fans that operate continuously during use have typically been made by permanently or semi-permanently attaching the lower portion of the fabric body of the figure to the underlying base. Such construction is shown, for example, in the copending application referenced above. The manufacture of inflatable figures in this way has been found to be inefficient and costly. First, the entire fabric body must be handled and manipulated during the attachment process. Second, once a particular figure is attached, the base unit is effectively dedicated to that particular figure or character configuration. This prevents a single base unit from being selectively used with one or more different figures.
Although freestanding fans have been provided in the past that are connected to large inflatable figures using flexible hoses, this technique is not satisfactory for use with self-contained inflatable figures having a fan-containing base unit to which the body of the figure itself is attached.
The disadvantages of the prior art inflatable figures are avoided through use of the invention disclosed herein.
An inflatable figure assembly is disclosed herein that preferably comprises a base unit and a figure body that are selectively attachable by means of first and second cooperating zipper portions. A first zipper portion is desirably affixed to an outwardly extending, preferably circular, edge of a fabric collar that is permanently or semi-permanently attached to a base unit comprising a fan. A second zipper portion is desirably affixed to a cooperatively extending and aligned, preferably circular, lower edge of the figure body. The first and second zipper portions are preferably attachable to zip the figure body onto the base unit whenever and wherever desired.
When constructed in this manner, the base unit and figure body can be conveniently made at different locations and packaged independently. If desired, a single base unit can be packaged and sold with two or more different figures that can be selectively attached by the user as needed. If desired, a manufacturer can inventory a supply of base units to which any of several differently figures can be selectively attached upon receipt of orders for a particular figure. Because the collapsed figure bodies typically pack into a smaller volume than the base units, the total warehouse space required to maintain stock sufficient to fill orders can be significantly reduced as compared to stocking the same number of figure bodies, each having a permanently or semi-permanently attached base unit. Additionally, it may not be necessary to stock base units sufficient to xe2x80x9cmake-upxe2x80x9d all the inventoried figure bodies in the manner that would otherwise be required.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpermanently or semi-permanently attachedxe2x80x9d means that a lower portion of the fabric or material of a figure body is secured to a housing portion of a fan-containing base unit using such devices or in such manner that either removal is not possible without destroying a portion of the article or removal requires the use of tools. Thus, for example, permanent attachment can include using the clamping frame to secure fabric to a base unit, and attaching the clamping frame to the base unit with rivets or with biased snap fasteners that are not reversibly disengageable. Semi-permanent attachment can include a similar configuration where the clamping frame is attached to the base unit with screws that can be removed using a screwdriver.